The electronic transfer of data has become ubiquitous with the advent of the Internet. Increasingly, users are relying on electronic data transfer for sharing information that is sensitive or confidential in nature. For example, electronic files transferred over a network may contain financial, medical, or technical secrets that, if exposed to the public, to malicious users, or to business competitors, could be disastrous to certain users or businesses. Accordingly, systems, methods, and devices for maintaining data security are highly-desired.